Sleeping problem
by Krikr
Summary: Jack is getting accustomed to living on the Normandy and, while she has done so quite well, she still has trouble sleeping. Shepard suggest she could do some exercise until she falls asleep exhausted, but she has her own ideas on what "exercise" shewants to do. MaleShep/Jack, rated M for a very good reason.


**I recently realized I had never written Jack before. So here's something to change that.**

 **As usual, it's rated M for an excellent reason so if you don't think you can handle explicit description of sex, stop reading this immediately.**

* * *

While Jack seemed to be getting along better with the rest of the crew and was starting to occasionally leave her "quarters", John was still feeling some guilt over not giving her a proper place to sleep. While she had wanted to live in this part of the ship, he always felt incomfortable about it and tought that he should have insisted on giving her real quarters, or at least a few things to make it more comfortable. At the very least he could check on her regularly.

As he reached her room, he knocked on a beam.

"Jack?! You're here?"

"Yeah. What do you want?" she answeredturning from her datapad to look at him.

"Nothing in particular, I was just checking on everyone. Also, I wanted to drop by and say that I'm glad you aren't spending all your time here. I'm happy to see you can be around people for longer than necessary."

"Fgured that if we're supposed to do a suicide mission together, I had to do so."

"None of you are forced to socialize with each other if you don't want to, as long as you can work together well enough, but I'm glad you started doing it anyway. So, erm, you're still sure you don't want a real bunk? Or we could bring you a few things to make the place more suited for you..."

"No. I don't need anything."

"You're sure? I could tell someone to bring you something if you wan.."

"No, it's fine. But could you tell the guys above to stop their thing? They do it too often and I can't sleep."

"Oh. Unfortunately, I already told them to be as quiet as possible when doing the necessary maintenance, but they have to do it regularly so I can't really tell them to not do them. And you don't want to sleep elsewhere..." mused John.

They stood silent for a few seconds until he spoke again.

"I don't think we have earplugs and I'll doubt Chakwas will give you sleeping pills. I don't know if we even have enough of the stuff..." his voice trailed again, "did you try the treadmill?"

"What?" was her only answer.

"I had the same problem as you when I was stationed on a vessel a few years back, when I enlisted, I wasn't yet accustomed to sharing my quarters with three other people so I couldn't sleep for a while until I discovered that if I exercised enough before sleeping, I'd be too tired to be awoken by anything else than my alarm clock at full volume." he smiled at the memory. "Anyway, I think we have a treadmill in the cargo hold so you might want to try that."

"Will it work with any exercise intense enough?"

"Probably, but I don't think we have weights or anything else than a treadmill."

"Even by fucking?"

"I don't see why it couldn't work, but I doubt a doctor would recommend it. But if that's what you want, you can ask whoever you want, but I doubt any crewmember will say yes. You scare them too much."

"Then would you agree to it?"

"Me?" John was rendered speechless for a few seconds, "I mean, if that's what you want and I doubt anyone else would agree but,.. it's still a strange request, don't you think?"

"Do you want me to sleep or no?"

"As long as we're clear it's just for that, fine."

Jack went straight to the point and her pants were on the floor with her hands on her underwear when John had only unzipped his trousers. His pants had just hit the floor when Jack moved and was in front of him.

"It's been moths since I had any sex, so I don't want it to be over quickly." she warned

"Don't worry, if we want to tire you enough to make you sleep, we'll have to do everything. So, what do you want me to do?" John asked, unsure of what she would want and how she would want him to do it.

"Start with my neck."

John moved toward her, each hand on a side of her neck, caressing it while his mouth moved toward Jack's, only for the woman to turn her head, saying "No kissing.".

Breifly taken aback (very few of his previous lovers had refused a kiss and it always surprised him when they did), he moved his mouth to the underside of her jaw, slightly breathing on it. From her increased breathing, he had done it right. Slowly, he turned around her, his hands now on her shoulders, and started massaging them. He felt her shudder as his hands took care of her shoulders.

He slowly kneeled behind her, his hands never leaving her body, until his face was in front of her ass. Bending a bit, he positionned his mouth right under her pussy and started licking. He heard her moans of pleasure and felt her shudder, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. As he lapped her, tongue probing her slit, he felt her shudders and moans augmenting in intensity until, with a sharp cry, she came on his face. Pausing a moment to lap her juices, he felt her hand grasping his cock and, with her other, she guided his right hand to her pussy. Both her hands and womanhood were drenched. Without waiting, John's finger entered her. After a few seconds of it, he moved his thumb to her clit and flicked it; the effects were instantaneous and she let out a sharp cry as she came on his finger.

"Enough, I want your cock in my ass." she said, breathless

He complied by getting up and entering her. He was surprised by how tight she was and had trouble fully penetrating her. Eventually, after a very careful and slow penetrating, as to avoid hurting her more than necessay, during which both made their pleasure known, he was filling her.

As soon as that was the case, Jack pushed him over until he fell on his back and started boucing on his cock, relatively slowly at first, but then faster and faster, with John aiding her, until he felt her come a second time.

Remarking that she was beginning to get tired and would probably not be able to do that position again, John, with her help, got up, their bodies not separating, and slowly turned her until she was bent over what she called her bed. He then began pounding her with all his strength, grunting at the pleasure while Jack's cries went higher an higher until, with one final push into her, he felt her orgasm shortly before he did. He felt his seed pouring into her for a few seconds and exited her pussy.

"That was great, thank you, Shepard." mumbled Jack before drifting into sleep

"Don't mention it." he answered her before leaving her and walking toward the elevator.

After that he too needed to rest a bit.


End file.
